


While The Sun Hangs In The Sky

by monkiainen



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking about his feelings... yeah, John McClane would rather be kidnapped than to tell Matt how he actually felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Sun Hangs In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Round 15 in [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/)**smallfandomfest** for the prompt _John can't imagine life without Matt, so when Matt starts making noises about finding his own place once his leg is healed, John has to decide whether to let him go or take a chance and ask him to stay._

It has been five months, three days and 21 hours since the fire sale. During that time, Matt has lived with him for four months, 25 days and two hours (not that he is counting). It feels strange, now, that Matt is about to move away. John has become so used to Matt’s presence he doesn't know how he’s going to live with Matt gone.

He has realized that he doesn't want Matt to leave. Ever.

But the kid keeps on talking about leaving, about getting his own place, about finding a job. Matt says he has used John’s hospitality for too long, and really, it’s about the time he moves on. The mere thought of Matt leaving leaves John feeling broken.

The thing is, just because he has developed _feelings for crying out loud_ towards Matt, there’s no guarantee the feeling is mutual. Hell, the kid spent the first two weeks flirting with Lucy _(the memory makes John grimace, just a bit)_. For all he knows, Matt is utterly, completely straight. And even if Matt were into guys, why would he take another look to a guy old enough to be his dad?

They say if you love somebody, set them free. If they don’t come back, they weren't yours to begin with. John does not want to let Matt go.

“Earth to John McClane. You okay? You kind of… zoned out for a while.”

Shit. It’s too soon. He has no idea what to say to Matt, to make him stay.

“I was just thinking… do you really think it’s a good idea to move on your own just yet? You haven’t got all the compensation from the Feds yet, and physical therapy isn't actually free. You could… stay here a bit longer, to get your things in order, kid.”

If Matt looks at him funnily, John pretends he doesn't notice anything. The main thing is that Matt is willing to stay.

* * *

It has been seven months, thirteen days and two hours since the fire sale. Matt has mentioned that maybe now that he finally has all the money government promised him, it might be a good time to move out. You know, to look for a job and an apartment. Not that he doesn’t appreciate John’s kindness, he really does, but Matt thinks it’s time to move on.

John disagrees. He still has no idea what to say to Matt to make him stay. Holly would say it’s because he has never learned to talk about his feelings. And she is right, of course she is, it was one the reasons he married Holly in the first place. _(sadly, it was also one the reasons why they divorced later on)_

John doesn't talk, he acts. So he makes plans how to show Matt he really, really wants him to stay, and not just because Matt is the best friend he has. If Matt doesn't return his feelings, well, it would be his loss, not John’s. At least John would have told him the truth.

But in a world filled with criminals, nothing ever goes like planned when it comes to John McClane. The ordinary domestic violence case turns into a volatile hostage situation, and when John comes home after staying awake for 56 hours straight, wooing Matt is the last thing in his mind.

* * *

It has been seven months, 27 days and twelve hours since the fire sale. Matt is leaving today.

John has failed.

* * *

Later on that evening, John can’t believe his luck. By some miracle the lease of Matt’s new apartment fell through, and suddenly Matt is without a place to call his own. _(but there’s always John’s ratty apartment, where Matt has lived so long it’s like a home to him)_

Matt is embarrassed, twisting the hem of his shirt and asking would John mind if he stayed a bit longer. Just as long as he can find a place to live, because life in unfair and he totally didn't expect this to happen.

John almost says that Matt can stay for good, but he can’t force the words out of his mouth.

Instead he buys dozens of cans that vile-tasting cow drink _(“It’s called Red Bull, man!”)_ Matt likes, pretending that it was on sale. He makes his special lasagna, because Matt usually eats two full plates of it which is a feat considering that he has seen Matt eating nothing but a granola bar in an entire day and still claiming to feel full. John even makes Matt’s bed ready, fluffing his most comfortable pillows and giving him the thickest duvet he owns, because Matt gets cold so easily. _(John wonders what it would be like to snuggle under the covers with Matt, keeping him warm with their shared body heat. Even the mere thought is enough to give him an erection he takes care of in the toilet, biting his knuckles so that Matt wouldn't hear him.)_

And still the words wouldn't come.

* * *

"You know, if I were a woman I would be pretty sure by now that you’re wooing me, John."

John nearly chokes on his coffee. What?

"Because… I don’t know… maybe it’s because I find you attractive and sexy and all that, but I’d like to think there’s something between us. Like in totally un-platonic way, you know? As in… love and lust and all that? Oh shit, did I say too much? Why are you looking me like that? Shitshitshit… please don’t get angry at me, John. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I will move out the first thing tomorrow, I promise I won’t…"

John kisses Matt squarely in month, silencing the younger man. What was supposed to be just a little peck on the lips keeps on going forever, until they are both gasping for breath.

“Please don’t ever leave me. I love you.”

The way Matt devours his mouth again is all John needs to know about Matt’s feelings towards him. It’s toxic, those kisses, for they are making him want more. Matt snakes his hands below John’s t-shirt, and sighs soundlessly with the first touch of his bare skin.

“God I should have said something sooner.”

John couldn't but agree.


End file.
